Balloons used for Test Flights
Throughout the year, Macy's holds many test flights to ensure that the balloon handlers know the signals and flight commands of the balloon. Below, you will find a list of all the balloons that have appeared during these test flights. 2020 June (Balloon Field Training) * Ms. Petula Pig * Harold the Fireman November (Balloonfest) * True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom * Shimmer and Shine * Scary Smile * Ace Ripley * Eep Crood and Bearowl * The Very Hungry Caterpillar * Gigantamax Pikachu (4th Version) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2nd Version) 2019 June (Balloon Field Training) * Ms. Petula Pig * Ice Cream Cone September 23rd (Balloon Training) * Snoopy and Woodstock * Blue Americana Sphere * C.J the Elf October 12th (Balloon Training) * Julius * Yellow Macy's Star October 18th (Rehearsal) * Smokey Bear (2nd Version) * Love Flies Up In the Sky by Yayoi Kusama * Amethyst November (Balloonfest) * Astronaut Snoopy * Smokey Bear (2nd Version) * Miraculous Ladybug * Green Eggs and Ham * SpongeBob Squarepants and Gary the Snail * Love by Yayoi Kusama * Luz and King * Yi and Everest from Abominable 2018 June (Balloon Field Training) * Angry Birds' Red * Artie the Pirate September 23rd (Balloon Training) * Angry Birds' Red * Kit the Holiday Elf * Blue Americana Sphere September 29th (Balloon Training) * Snoopy & Woodstock * C.J. the Holiday Elf * Red Americana Sphere October 3rd (Balloon Training) * Thomas the Tank Engine * Molly from Bubble Guppies October 24th (Rehearsal) * Fleck, Bjorn and Jojo * Homer Simpson November (Balloonfest) * Goku * Fleck, Bjorn & Jojo (Could not start their test flight due to high winds) * Little Cloud * Spider-Man (3rd Version) * Abby Hatcher * Star Butterfly * Duggee from Hey Duggee * Fleeker * Sunny the Snow Pal * Go Bowling * Sinclair's Baby Dinos 2017 June (Balloon Field Training) * Petula Pig * Nutcracker September (Balloon Training) * Snoopy & Woodstock * Ms. Petulia Pig * Macy's Green Star October (Balloon Training) * Skylanders' Eruptor * Harold the Baseball Player * Amethyst November (Balloonfest) * Olaf * Jett from Super Wings * PAW Patrol's Chase * The Grinch * Mavis Dracula * Ferdinand the Bull (2nd Version) * Harold the Baseball Player * Aflac Duck (3rd Version) 2016 June (Balloon Field Training) * Ms. Petulia Pig * Red Candy Cane September (Balloon Training) * Snoopy & Woodstock * Arrrrtie the Pirate October (Balloon Training) * Julius the Sock Monkey * Flying Fish November (Balloonfest) * Charlie Brown (2nd Version) * Greg Heffley (2nd Version) * Trolls * Super Mario * Popeye the Sailor Man (3rd Version) * Owlette from PJ Masks * Felix the Cat (2nd Version) * Trixie the Bouncing Dog * Captain Underpants 2015 June (Balloon Field Training) * Ms. Petulia Pig * Kit the Holiday Elf September (Balloon Training) * Julius the Sock Monkey * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Artie the Pirate November (Balloonfest) * Ice Age's Scrat & His Acorn * Ronald McDonald (4th Version) * Simba * Amethyst * Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines * Angry Birds' Red * Sinclair's Dino 2014 May (Balloon Field Training) * Ms. Petulia Pig * C.J. the Holiday Elf September (Balloon Training) * Julius the Sock Monkey * Pumpkin November (Balloonfest) * Thomas the Tank Engine * Paddington Bear * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger * Skylanders' Eruptor * Pikachu (3rd Version) * Pillsbury Doughboy (2nd Version) * The Aflac Duck (2nd Version) 2013 September (Balloon Training) * Ms. Petulia Pig * Freida the Dachshund October (Balloon Training) * Ms. Petulia Pig * Happy Hippo November (Balloonfest) * Snoopy & Woodstock * SpongeBob SquarePants * Toothless the Dragon * The Wizard of Oz Hot-Air Balloon * Adventure Time with Finn & Jake * Postman Pat * Rabbids on a Spaceship * Pingu 2011 June (Balloon Field Training) * Ms. Petula Pig * Toy Soldier 2010 June (Balloon Field Training) * Big Man Santa * Toy Soldier